Stuck Again
by wawa1981
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome are at it again. What will happen this time? Warning crackfic. Companion piece to Stuck.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own!

Warning adult themes

AN Yes, another crackfic!! I cannot seem to get away from them. Please review to let me know what you think of this story. If you see, a mistake please let me know. Thank you all!!

Sesshoumaru and Kagome had just finished making love and were waiting to well…………. detach. Kagome shifted around to find a more comfortable position. It was somewhat uncomfortable with a Taiyoukai laying in-between your legs for ungodly amounts of time. However, a completely new problem just presented itself to Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru we have a problem."

Sesshoumaru lifted his head from his light slumber to look his mate in the eyes. "What would this problem be because currently I see no problem?"

"Well, of course you can't _see it." 'Damn arrogant males and their stupid replies.' Kagome wrapped her legs around Sesshoumaru's waist to ease the pressure._

"_Well then tell me of this problem."_

"_I can't its too embarrassing."_

_Sesshoumaru had to bite back a growl of frustration. Why was he attracted to modest females? For a second he found himself envying human males abilities to not knot after cumming. Really, how hard is it for her to fall asleep after? "How does this problem affect the both of us?"_

_Kagome shifted around again it was getting really bad now._

"_Well?"_

_Kagome choose to ignore his question and ask one of her own. "How much longer will we be stuck?"_

"_Kagome, you know it's not an exact science. Mate, just tell me what's wrong?" Sesshoumaru used his most caring tone of voice. Maybe, the concerned mate angle would get her to tell him. It has worked in the past. It can work now. Then he can fix the problem and go back to sleep._

"_I really can't tell you." _

_Tired and frustrated Sesshoumaru barked out. "Women, tell this Sesshoumaru the problem now!"_

_Kagome startled at the barked command quickly replied……_

"_I have to pee."_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

AN- The inspiration for this came from the movie Dumb and Dumber. Don't ask how. Please leave a review and let me know how I did. Thanks to all who read!! Also a thank you to everyone who reviewed Stuck and Stuck Again you guys made my year!!

**A messy situation a continuation of stuck again**.

Shocked for a second, but did not let it show Sesshoumaru tried to think of a way out of this mess. He really did not want to be peed on or _claimed _in such a way. Yes, when he patrolled he will occasionally mark his territory, but an alpha male being peed on was ridiculous.

"Sesshoumaru, hurry and think of something!"

The whine in his mate's voice told him the situation was at a critical level. Looking around Sesshoumaru spotted the dishes from their meal earlier. Stretching his arm Sesshoumaru quickly brought the cup to his mate.

"Here, relive yourself in this."

Lifting an eyebrow in an almost perfect imitation of her mate Kagome looked at the cup and then back to her mate.

"That is your great idea, to pee in a cup? You do realize that I don't have a penis, right?"

Growling softly at her sarcasm, Sesshoumaru decided not to reply to that ridiculous comment. He unhooked Kagome's legs from behind his back and sat up a little ways away from Kagome causing her to moan.

"Now, I am going to move your leg between us and over so that your legs are together. Are you ready?"

He tried to sound as calm as possible, but a bit of his frustration leaked through.

"Ok, I think I can do that, but please hurry."

The pressure to urinate was bad, making her wiggle around in a sort of pee-pee dance.

Quickly he moved her right leg in front of him and to his right to meet her other leg. Then he slowly twisted Kagome so she was on her hands and knees with him behind her in the doggy-style position. While he was twisting her around he felt a pleasant sensation shoot up his spine. Taking note of the action for later use Sesshoumaru placed the cup against Kagome.

"Now you can go."

"Oh thank god!" was barely out of her mouth when he felt her starting to go.

Feeling the cup filling at an incredible rate Sesshoumaru asked if she was almost done. Hearing the negative answer, he immediately told her stop.

Disbelief colored her voice "What! You want me to stop, why?"

"I need to grab the other cup this one is getting full." Really, the amount in the very tall glass was impressive to say the least.

--

After Kagome had managed to fill both cups, two bowls, and the vase that occupied one corner of their room Sesshoumaru could not help the comment that slipped from his lips.

"I was unaware that you were part camel Kagome."

Blushing a bright red from embarrassment, Kagome gave her only excuse.

"Yes, well that is the last time I have a tea party with an overexcited Rin."

Quickly making his way to his mate Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome and seductively whispered in her ear.

"I have learned something from this situation and wonder if you are willing to indulge me?"

Taking a small step back unsure of where this conversation was going Kagome nervously looked up to her mate.

"It depends on what it is and what it involves."

Smirking down at his little mate, he used his most seductive voice.

"It involves you, me, and a bit of twisting."


End file.
